Coming Back
by HalKJAkiko
Summary: Oneshot. Angst... Sakuragi sang about how he felt when Rukawa left him for USA and when he came back... trying to claim his love again... will Sakuragi accept Rukawa again?
1. Default Chapter

**Coming Back**

Disclaimer: This will NOT be a FANfiction if I'm the owner of SD, ne? And the songs featured here are not mine. So I don't own, you don't sue.

A/N: Yoz... this is my second fanfic that I'm posting on Fanfiction.net. I tried my best to translate the songs that are featured here from Chinese to English. But I guess the best way to really feel how this story is like is to listen to the songs themselves: 1st song is S.H.E.'s "Chang Xiang Si" (Longing); then it's S.H.E.'s "Superstar", next is "Xia Tian de Wei Xiao" (a Smile Like the Summer) and 5566's "Wo Nan Guo" (Sadness). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic, and please REVIEW, minna-san! Onegai... and thanks! Okay, now ON to the story althought it doesn't really have an ending... but let your imagination do the work, ne?

= thoughts

* * *

"Left, he'd left and my heart closed   
Wait, I can't wait anymore   
Not here, are you forever not here or only temporary?   
The more I love, the more I'm afraid I'll sink deeper   
I can't stand it ever since loneliness claimed me Moss covered my tearful eyes   
Thoughts, already became a pool of dead water  
Feeling, but I'm afraid to create another sensation   
  
Longing, for so many endless nights   
Longing, why not be together for eternity  
If the time for embrace is too little, too short, youth would be so blanch   
Longing, no match for the sky   
Longing, I'll be worried if it's too long   
I'm afraid that my youth will soon fade and leave me only with memories..."  
  
The audience watched as their red-head singer swayed according to the rhythm of the music. Although they cannot understand the words that were sprouting out of the singer's mouth, they were much influenced by the sadness that was underlying Sakuragi's soothing voice, nor could they ignore the sorrow that was pouring out their most-beloved singer's brown eyes.  
  
But none of them, maybe except Sakuragi's teammates and guntai who were among the audience, occupying a table at the far-end of the club, understood what was going on in the red-head's mind. He still worked at the club as a singer that day even though it was his birthday, just like a year ago. But unlike a year ago, the memory of his kitsune now did not give him any happiness, instead, they were all lined with sharp knife-like edges that continued to stab deeply into his already-bleeding heart.  
  
Indeed, Rukawa had left him for a whole year now, he had left him for America, he had left him to pursue his dream, he had left him behind to piece together his shattered dream, he had left him totally. Sakuragi sang the song as if his whole life depended on it. Indeed, this song totally conveyed his sorrow. As he sang, memory of his last birthday came rushing back to his mind and he felt his eyes burnt and his cheeks were suddenly wet.  
  
_Flashback  
  
"Kae-chan! You've come!" Sakuragi laughed as he bounded towards his koibito and hug him. Rukawa hugged him back, though it did not feel right to Sakuragi. But Sakuragi dismissed that nagging feeling since he felt that nothing would be wrong on his birthday.  
  
"Hana-chan, happy birthday. Look, I need to talk to you... in private..." Rukawa pulled away from the embrace and looked deep into Sakuragi's eyes and his heart wrenched in pain again.  
  
"Later, k? It's my turn to sing now." Sakuragi, still believing that nothing bad was going to happen on his birthday, beamed at Rukawa. Rukawa sighed and nodded before getting himself a seat and watched the ever so energetic Sakuragi ran up to the stage.  
  
"Evening, minna-san! Today is a special day for your beloved Tensai singer, me, as it's my birthday. And I would like to thank that one person who had made my previous year so enjoyable and so full of happiness. So I'm dedicating this song to this special person, Rukawa Kaede, for he is my SuperStar!" Sakuragi said through the microphone with a big smile on. Then, the band struck the first note, he started dancing according to the beat, and opened his mouth, singing in his low and mellow voice.  
  
"Laugh, and I rejoice, frown and it hurts me,   
I have no time for myself, only to feel what you feel   
Take my soul with you wherever you go   
it's already crazy about you, what's the use of keeping it_

_You're the current, you're the light, you're the only legend   
I only love you, You are my super star  
You rule, I worship, there's no better plan  
Only love you, You are my super star  
  
Hand, is not hand, but gentle universe _

_Me, a tiny planet revolving in it   
Please look at me so that I can dream   
I'm crazy about you, you must reward me_

_You're the current, you're the light, you're the only legend   
I only love you, You are my super star  
You rule, I worship, there's no better plan  
Only love you, You are my super star  
  
You are the meaning, the heaven, the earth, the god's will  
Besides loving you, there's no other logic_

_Fire, you're fire, it's my, the moth's end  
Never thought of escaping, why should I escape   
Thank you for giving me such a wonderful dream   
If I forget myself, please help to remember me   
  
You're the current, you're the light, you're the only legend  
I only love you, You are my supestar  
You rule, I worship, there's no better plan  
Only love you, You are my super star  
  
You're the current, you're the light (you're) you're the only legend (only legend)  
I only love you, You are my super star (You are my super star)_

_You rule, I worship, there's no better plan (no better plan)   
Only love you (only love you) You are my super star (You are my super star Boy)."  
  
As the last note faded away, the audience, still mesmerized by the melody, took a while to response before they applauded. Sakuragi beamed and bowed to his "fans" and gave Rukawa a wink from where he was.  
  
Oh man... now how am I going to tell him? Rukawa thought as he watched the laughing red-haired do'aho thank his audience and bounded down the stage, towards him._

_"Kae-chan! Do you like the song? I spend quite sometimes getting all the pronunciation right!" Sakuragi hugged Rukawa again and sat down beside his koibito._

_"Hanamichi... I need to talk to you... I'm sorry that this is going to be your birthday present... but I guess I have to tell you sooner or later..." Rukawa started, keeping his gaze as he could not bear to see Sakuragi's smile._

_Sakuragi, knowing that something was seriously wrong here from the way Rukawa called him "Hanamichi", did not say anything and just stared at boy in front of him._

_"Look... I've got a basketball scholarship from the States... and I'm accepting it. It has always been my dream to go to the States to play basketball and now the chance has come..." Rukawa stole a look at the red-head who was trying hard to take in everything Rukawa had just said._

_"I'll be there for 3 years and... I don't think I can maintain the relationship once I'm in States with all the basketball things going on..." Rukawa stole another glance and he saw Sakuragi's face paled._

_"...so... let's break up..."_

_Sakuragi's head snapped up at that statement and his eyes widen..._

_"Br...break up?" he chocked out the two words. This is not happening... Kae-chan can't be breaking up with me on my birthday... it must be a nightmare and I'm going to wake up any moment to see Kae-chan still sleeping in my arms... yes, I'm going to wake up... Sakuragi shook his head violent as if trying to wake up._

_"Hanamichi?" Rukawa asked._

_"Tell me this is just a dream..."_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"You don't trust that our love could withstand all the distance and time?" Sakuragi suddenly asked and Rukawa was shocked so he did not answer._

_"I... I see." Sakuragi said quietly. "I see..." He took a deep breathe, and tried hard to keep the tears from spilling out of his eyes. "So when are you leaving?"_

_"Tonight."_

_"So you kept the news from me for quite sometimes already?" Sakuragi felt another stab of pain in his heart. "Well... I guess I should wish you bon voyage and best regards for everything you do, ne? Haha..." He laughed a bitter laugh and forced a smile on his face._

_Rukawa flinched at that sound and sight. Sakuragi was behaving totally out of his expectation. "Hanamichi..."_

_"Well... you should know that I'm very busy tonight as there's a full-house, so I guess I can't see you off, ne? Aa. It's my turn to sing again. Tell me when you leave, ne?" Sakuragi took another deep breathe and stood up, taking big strides towards the stage. He could not trust himself to stay calm any more around the boy he had loved with all his heart and who had hurt him with his decision._

_"Alright, minna-san! There's a change in plan of the songs tonight. I'm going to sing you a new I've learnt, it's called 'The Summer Smile'."_

_" The tornado of feeling has calmed down _  
_Finally could sit down for a talk _

_Brought the necklace you gave to return to you   
But you want me to keep it for memory _

_Love has changed to a faraway tomorrow _  
_That doesn't mean yesterday should be forgotten _

_Listening to words coming from your heart _  
_The urge to kiss you was so strong _

_Love may have limitation _  
_But memory has no destination _  
_The first page is turned with a laughter_

_Don't let tears write the ending _

_I want to put on a smile like the summer _

_To hide the feeling that is so bad _

_Don't wanna be your burden _

_Just a way to repay for knowing you _

_I want to put on a smile like the summer _

_To encourage the heartbeat of winter _  
_Courage and true love will meet _  
_Though happiness likes to play hide and seek with me _

_But true heart will have true love in the end..."_

_He sang on the stage, with eyes shining with tears, but he kept on a smile just like the song... and he watched Rukawa walked out the door of the clubhouse... and out of his life... for one whole year..._

_End of Flashback_

The applause from the audience brought him back to the present and he realized that he had finished singing the whole song unconsciously. Well, it was easy to just sprout the lyrics out as it was almost the words from his heart at that moment. He backed down from the stage and went to the back of the club to sit with his friends. Then...

"Hana...?" Sakuragi froze in his seat, he could not believe it... the kitsune was here? He whirled and came face to face with that boy who had left him a year ago.

"Kit..kitsune?! I mean... Rukawa! When did you come back?" Sakuragi sputtered.

"Can I talk to you?"

Can I talk to you? That's what he said one year ago… that question rang at his ears over and over again, Sakuragi just stared at the pale-featured boy.

"Hanamichi?"

"Huh? Oh… erm… okay… there… there's one empty table at the corner, we can talk there…" Sakuragi, still in a daze, walked towards the dark corner as if he was a zombie. Rukawa just followed silently.

Both of them sat down in the dim light. Sakuragi stole glances at his love… no, his old love… and saw, to his surprise, that Rukawa had dark rings under his eyes.

That always sleeping kitsune has dark eye rings? Sakuragi pondered as he wondered why Rukawa had come back after only a year. Maybe he had come back for me… stop it Sakuragi Hanamichi… don't be a do'aho! Why would he come back to you… he already had his basketball…

"How are you lately?" Rukawa suddenly asked. He was hidden in the shadow now so Sakuragi could not see his face.

"Uh… fine. Why did you come back? I thought the scholarship was for three years?" Sakuragi tried to sound casual but he knew he was failing terribly.

"I… I come back… because I had being thinking for the last two weeks…"

"About what?"

"About you. I suddenly realized that, after one whole year, I could not live without you… everyday… when I wake up… I expect to see you beside me but all was just an empty bed… at first I thought I would get over you… but I was wrong. Every night I dreamt about you… every night of the year… so I came back to see if you'd still… still give me a chance." Sakuragi listened to all this with bated breathe.

"Why should I believe you? How do I know that you are not going to give up our love easily once again? You haven't even call me once in the past year… and now you're back here to ask for another chance? Haha… you must be joking, right? You don't have to mock me, you know? Don't worry, I won't be in the way of your wonderful US-basketball dream." Sakuragi, keeping a straight face, said monotonously.

"Hana…"

"Sakuragi! The audience's requesting for you!" the shout came from the stage and Sakuragi was relieved to get away because he knew that he could not hold his composure any longer.

"Coming!" Sakuragi left Rukawa sitting in the dark.

"Minna-san! I'm so happy that you have requested for me, thank you thank you!" Sakuragi put on his stage charm. "Anyway… this following song is my answer to the boy sitting right back there in the corner."

Rukawa's head snapped up at that and prepared to hear what Sakuragi had to sing…

"That year, I could only choose to leave without a word

Innocent smile is no longer exciting

You are afraid of the ending, so you continue to hurt

Saying that I'm in the way of your bright future   
You insist that I should not wait

I silently let you leave

Now you are back with wounds  
How do you expect me to accept this arrangement   
I am sad that I gave up on you, gave up on love

Gave up on the dream that is shattered, I held back the tears  
I thought this is granting your wish   
but you say you are not happy  
  
I am sad that I forget you, forget love,   
Trying the best to forget the true love we had   
I also forget to tell you that what is lost cannot be taken back."

"Thank you, hope minna-san like this song… and hope that guy knows his answer…" Sakuragi said and left the clubhouse immediately. Rukawa sat in the darkness… he got his answer… and he could not control whatever that was bottled up for a whole year… for the first since last year, he let his tears flow… trying to let all his sadness flow out of his heart… but he knew no matter how much tears he shed… not a bit of sadness would be subsided in his heart… he had let his own ambition take away his only true love… his REAL dream shattered… but he would not give up… he would try whatever means to get his do'aho back… get his do'aho back…

* * *

A/N: Arrgh! I don't know what I'm typing… just suddenly had the idea for the fic when I listened to S.H.E. Anyway… do review, ne? Oh ya, anyone wants to continue this story? I don't know how… sheepish grin so anyone is welcomed to continue the story, but do tell me, ne?


	2. Chapter II

A/N: Really sorry for the slow update but my computer crashed. As requested, I'll continue the story. Disclaimer at the first Chapter. Erm... just review, okay?

* * *

**Chapter II**

Sakuragi quickly fled the clubhouse, if he did not leave at that moment, he knew that his teammates and the guntai would be on top of him and ask him about Kaede.  
  
No, Sakuragi Hanamichi, it's Rukawa! Rukawa!! Not Kaede... Get that into your mind, will ya! He's Rukawa now... It's been one year already and you still can't get that into your mind! Maybe you're really a do'aho!  
  
He leaned against the door of the clubhouse and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He was panting hard and his mind and heart were now very very out of rhythm. He could not think probably. Actually his mind and heart had malfunctioned the very moment Rukawa appeared in front of him. How could Rukawa just come back like that and even asked for him back. No... it could not be, it must be that baka kitsune's way of disrupting the peaceful life he had a hard time getting the past year. Yes, that must be it. He was suddenly aware of the band suddenly striking up a song.  
  
Who could it be? I'm the last singer tonight... Sakuragi was puzzled so he slipped back into the clubhouse quietly, trying not to catch attention to himself, especially not that person's attention. He glanced at the stage and his already out-of-rhythm heart and mind skipped another beat and pulse. Rukawa was up on the stage and he was holding the microphone with his eyes, filling his ears with the music.  
  
"How can I just let you walk away,  
  
Just let you leave without a trace?  
  
When I stand here taking  
  
Every breath with you,  
  
You're the only one  
  
Who really knew me at all.  
  
How can you just walk away from me,  
  
When all I can do is watch you leave?  
  
'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain  
  
And even shared the tears.  
  
You're the only one  
  
Who really knew me at all."  
  
Rukawa opened his eyes and saw Sakuragi stood frozen at his spot as he listened to his song. He stared at Sakuragi with all might, hoping to convey all the feeling his heart through his eyes to the boy he wanted back so much.  
  
"So take a look at me now  
  
'Cause there's just an empty space.  
  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
  
Just the memory of your face.  
  
Take a look at me now,  
  
Oh there's just an empty space .  
  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
  
And that's what I've got to face.  
  
I wish I could just make you turn around,  
  
Turn around and see me cry.  
  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
  
So many reasons why.  
  
You're the only one  
  
Who really knew me at all..."  
  
Sakuragi could feel Rukawa's eyes on him but he could not respond, he was too shocked to hear what Rukawa was singing.  
  
Could it be that he really want me back? No, he gave up on us last year... he was the one who gave up... he did not trust me, trust our love... love could not exist without trust... no, it could not... I hate him for giving up and I'm not going back just because he sang a song... never... I'll never trust him... never... I'm not going to listen to his dumb song... A chocked sound escaped Sakuragi's throat and he whirled around, dashed out of the clubhouse.  
  
Rukawa, who was still singing, saw Sakuragi run out of the clubhouse and he knew that he was not going to get Sakuragi back so easily. But like the song, he would get him back, even if it was against all odds. He would make Sakuragi change his mind and realize that he, Rukawa Kaede, still loved him with all his heart and that he really regretted what he did one year ago.

* * *

A/N: So, it's a short chapter compared to the previous one... but I'll write soon. And since all these started with songs, I'll continue the trend to try to put in at least one song in each chapter. Well, just wait for my next chapter, promise it'll be real soon. Review please!


	3. Chapter III

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Just hope you guys will like it. Reviews please!!! Author chants "Review! Review! I want reviews!" got bashed on the head by her sister for being too noisy Oh ya, before I forget, nothing here belongs to me... oh well, except the plot that is. But I was reading some fics and found one that had almost the same plot as mine... but I swear that I didn't know of it until now, I didn't steal/copy the idea.

* * *

**Chapter III**  
  
Sakuragi ran with all his might. He did not know what to do now except to just get as far away from that fox-eyed boy as possible. Many thoughts were dashing through his mind all at once and they were confusing him. Tiredness washed through his body and his mind, he slowed down. Panting, he felt suffocated as his chest was unusually constricted. He suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to get all the confusion out. It did not work. He admitted defeat, admitted defeat to his very own heart and mind.  
  
"What do you want? Why are doing this to me? Leave me alone!" He slumped on the swing at the playground and shouted to no one in particular, or perhaps, he was shouting at himself.  
  
I want nothing, only helping you sort your feeling out. A voice said in his mind.  
  
"And how are you going to do that? Who are you anyway?" Sakuragi questioned the voice, or rather, he was muttering to himself in a normal person's view.  
  
I am you. Just answer these questions truthfully. Do you still love him?  
  
"Hell, of course I do. He's the one who stole my heart and never return it. That's why here, in my chest, it's still empty ever since he went away. There'll be no one else who could fill that void."  
  
Now he had come back to ask for another chance, why are you running away?  
  
"I don't know! I don't know! Since you're me, why are you asking me?"  
  
So you don't know, there would a chance of you going back to him?  
  
"...No."  
  
Why?  
  
"... I had said before, he did not trust in our love... I could not continue to be together with someone who has no trust in me, in our love. I thought our love would last forever... he said so himself ... but no, he gave it up for a stupid scholarship and shattered my dream... now this dream and my hope and trust of him are so shattered that nothing will ever be able to piece them back..." a single tear trickled down from the corner of Sakuragi's eyes. He paused for a while before speaking to his own thoughts again. "What's more, if I go back to him then we'll be separated in two different land, he in US and me in Japan. Then, he would be distracted from his practices to care for me. I don't want to be in the way of his dream. He has dreamt of this for so long, I can't spoil it for him by being selfish for his love."  
  
But he being a baka kitsune would be too stubborn to leave if he doesn't get what he wants.  
  
"I know, I know! That's why I have to do something to prove to him that I've got over him and that I don't need him, he could jolly well go back to US."  
  
But then you'll suffer...  
  
"I've survived one year without him... I guess I can do it... I'll rather suffer myself than let him regret when he could not fulfill his dream of playing professional basketball in US because of a selfish me."  
  
What're you going to do?  
  
"I'm still thinking... argh! Can't think of anything..."  
  
Maybe a little running would help?  
  
"Yeah." Sakuragi sprung up from the swing and started running. He did not know where his legs were carrying him but he was too busy of thinking of a plan to care. Then he felt himself suddenly stopping in front of a house.  
  
"Huh? Sendoh's house?" Sakuragi did not know why he arrived at Sendoh's house. When he was about to leave, he suddenly thought of an idea. He rang the bell and waited. No one came to answer the door but the light was on.  
  
Damn that Sendoh! Where's he when I need him! "Sendoh!!! Open up!" Being an impatient boy, Sakuragi started banging on the door.  
  
"Coming, coming!" Sendoh's voice drifted from the house and the door was immediately opened. "The moment I heard the voice, I know it's you, Hana- chan!" Sendoh flashed him a thousand mega-watt smile. Sakuragi hated being called 'Hana-chan' because it reminded him of Rukawa but since he was here for a plan involving Sendoh, he decided to let it pass.  
  
"Sendoh, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Tsk, tsk. How many times have I told you to call me Akira?"  
  
"Now's not the time for this!" Sakuragi said.  
  
"Call me Akira or I'll not listen to what you're going to say." Sendoh pouted and placed his hands over his ears, shaking his head in the process.  
  
"You're going to regret if you don't want to listen because this is my answer to your proposal last week." Sakuragi eyed the spiky haired boy and saw him quickly put down his hands.  
  
"Okay, I'll listen. So what's your answer?" Argh! Stop being nervous, Akira, it's not like you. Sendoh was suddenly fidgety.  
  
I'm sorry, Sendoh, for using you like this, but I don't know what else to do. Sakuragi suddenly felt guilty as he watched the fidgety boy in front of him. "What I want to say is that..." Sakuragi swallowed hard as he proceeded to involve Sendoh in his plan, though the other boy did not know it.  
  
"... That I would be your boyfriend... but I don't know if we'll work out..." Sakuragi decided to add that last part so as to prepare Sendoh that they might break up since he only need him for a few days to drive Rukawa back to US.  
  
"Hana-chan! I'm so happy. I know we'll work out!" Sendoh was bouncing up and down like a hyper-active child.  
  
"Sendoh..." Sakuragi's guilt was suddenly doubled.  
  
"Akira! Call me Akira... I insist and no excuses since now you're my boyfriend."  
  
"... Alright... Akira..."  
  
Oh man, what am I doing... maybe this is not a good idea... but I can't stop now... Sakuragi's guilt was starting to eat him alive as Sendoh hugged him and gave him a peck on his cheek.  
  
##### the Next Night #####  
  
_Rukawa's P.O.V._  
  
It was only late afternoon, around 6 pm, so the clubhouse was empty except for a few regular customers who liked the quietness of the clubhouse now. Rukawa was sitting at the table, the one where he sat with Sakuragi the night before, and waiting for Sakuragi to report to his work. He drank a cup of coffee as the setting sun bathed him with golden rays. Everything reminded him of his red-head do'aho, especially the sunset. The rays dyed the clouds at the far western sky red... just like his Hana-chan... no, he would be Hanamichi until Rukawa got him back, he had gave up the right of calling him 'Hana-chan' last year. Then he heard the bell at the door chime, indicating that someone was coming in. He let his gaze flicker to the door, hoping to see a red-head.  
  
No, black spiky hair. Rukawa was about to turn back to his coffee when he realized who it was he saw. He quickly looked up again. But this time, it was not only Sendoh he saw, someone was with him. Someone with red hair to be exact. And they were holding hands, Sakuragi was also laughing at something Sendoh was saying. If looks could kill, the tall boy with spiky hair called Sendoh Akira would be dead now. Rukawa was practically boring holes through Sendoh's head as his hand clenched his cup of coffee till his knuckles were white.  
  
Rukawa continued to stare at Sendoh who now sensed that someone was staring at him, turned around and started walking towards Rukawa, pulling Sakuragi with him. Rukawa could see Sendoh beaming like an idiot but he could not figure out what Sakuragi was feeling for the boy seemed to have mastered his forte - being expressionless.  
  
"Rukawa! Fancy meeting you here, I thought you were in US?" Rukawa heard Sendoh say in a cheerful voice. It's none of your business! Why are you holding my do'aho's hand? I'm gonna beat you to pulps! Rukawa gritted his teeth.  
  
"Nothing, coming back for a holiday." Rukawa decided to reply.  
  
"I see. Gotta tell you something! Sorry, I can't wait to announce to the whole world. Hana-chan's my boyfriend now!" Sendoh beamed.  
  
What? Rukawa quickly turned his gaze to Sakuragi. Sakuragi was still expressionless, Rukawa could not find any answer from Sakuragi's eyes either.  
  
"Really?" Rukawa directed the question at Sakuragi. He wanted to hear it from him alone.  
  
"Yea, Akira-kun proposed to me last week and I agreed. That's why we can't start over again because now I have Akira-kun." Then Rukawa saw Sakuragi lock-gaze with Sendoh who gave him a small peck on his lips.  
  
"Come on, Akira-kun, let's go backstage and prepare for tonight's show." Rukawa heard Sakuragi said.  
  
"Okay, see ya later, Rukawa." With that, the two left Rukawa to stare at the space where Sakuragi was standing.  
  
Akira-kun? Hana-chan? Boyfriend? Kiss? No... this is not happening... what I had seen was all my illusion... Hanamichi could not have accepted Sendoh... he could not because I'm the one who loves him the most... That whole night, Rukawa just sat there staring into space, lost in his own thoughts, his own self-denial thoughts. He did not see Sakuragi giving him glances as he performed on stage nor did he hear what Sakuragi was singing until the last song that night.  
  
"Okay! This is the last song for tonight and let me invite a special guest to sing with me! You girls, AND guys, yes you, be prepare to scream but remember to close your mouth before you drool all over the place." Rukawa heard Sakuragi joked with the audience.  
  
"So... let's put our hands together for the town's hottest bishounen, aka my boyfriend, Sendoh Akira, on stage! Woohoo!" Sakuragi whooped and clapped along with the audience as Sendoh went on stage. Rukawa could only stare as Sakuragi held hands with a grinning Sendoh and started singing.  
  
"Just a smile and the rain is gone,  
  
Can hardly believe it (yeah).  
  
There's an angel standing next to me,  
  
Reaching for my heart."

Rukawa watched Sakuragi sang as he looked at Sendoh with... was that a loving look he saw? That should be me! ME! No that good- for-nothing playboy... Rukawa stifled a sob.  
  
"Just a smile and there's no way back,  
  
Can hardly believe it (yeah).  
  
But there's an angel calling me,  
  
Reaching for my heart."

Sendoh now placed Sakuragi's palm over his own chest and continued singing his part.

"I know, that I'll be ok now  
  
This time it's real."  
  
Then Rukawa saw the duo sang the chorus together, both with a happy look on their face.  
  
"I lay my love on you,  
  
It's all I wanna do.  
  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new,  
  
You open up my heart.  
  
Show me all your love, and walk right through,  
  
As I lay my love on you."  
  
The duo continued to sing their different parts and even dancing together, totally enjoying themselves as the audience whooped and joined in the song.  
  
"I was lost in a lonely place,  
  
Could hardly even believe it (yeah).  
  
Holding on to yesterdays,  
  
Far, far too long.  
  
Now I believe its ok cause this time it's real."

"I lay my love on you,  
  
It's all I wanna do.  
  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new,  
  
You open up my heart.  
  
Show me all your love, and walk right through.  
  
As I lay my love on you."

"I never knew that love could fell so good."

"Like once in a lifetime,  
  
You change my world."

"I lay my love on you,  
  
You make me feel brand new.  
  
Show me all your love, and walk right through.  
  
As I lay my love on you.  
  
I lay my love on you,  
  
It's all I wanna do.  
  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new.  
  
You open up my heart,  
  
Show me all your love, and walk right through.  
  
As I lay my love on you."  
  
Sakuragi and Sendoh finished the song as they gained a big round of applause and cat-callings from the audience. Rukawa watched them took their bows. Then someone from the audience shouted and the others joined in too.  
  
"KISS! KISS! KISS!"  
  
I'm going to kill that bastard who suggested it. Rukawa gritted his teeth. But I bet Hanamichi's not going to do it. But what he saw nearly tore his heart apart. Sakuragi leaned forward and shared a passionate kiss with Sendoh. Rukawa caught Sakuragi's eyes and his hope and heart completely crumpled. He could not take it any more and tears already spilt from his eyes.  
  
Rukawa dashed out of the clubhouse into the rain.

* * *

A/N: This is not beta-d, sorry for any errors and if it makes no sense... I'm trying to make it make sense... but I guess things got outta hand. Erm... what else? Oh ya, the song is Westlife's "I Lay My Love on You" for those who don't recognize it. So, this is quite a sad chapter, ne? Sorry for making the characters suffer.  
  
What else? I know there's one more thing... Aa. REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter IV

A/N: I'm updating this so fast because I want to finish it before school starts. The usual disclaimer applies. Just Review, like it or not, give me a few words, okay? Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter IV**  
  
_Youhei's P.O.V.  
_  
He watched his best friend on the stage charm the audience with both his moves and his songs. He was fabulous, simply charismatic. But Youhei did not miss the many glances Sakuragi gave Rukawa. Nor did he fail to notice that Sakuragi's smile did not quite reach his eyes. Then, he heard Sakuragi announce that Sendoh Akira was his boyfriend and saw how Sakuragi behaved. He was trying to look lovey-dovey with Sendoh, but Youhei saw the sadness in Sakuragi's eyes as Sakuragi stole a glance at Rukawa as he shared the requested kiss with Sendoh.  
  
He knew something was wrong with Sakuragi the moment Rukawa appeared last night. Now he was sure the Sakuragi was up to something. Having grown up with Sakuragi, Youhei knew the red head inside out. He had observed his best friend the whole night, no matter how normally Sakuragi seemed to other people, Youhei knew Sakuragi was totally out of his character. And that kiss with Sendoh confirmed everything. Sakuragi was not known to display affections publicly, but now he was actually KISSING Sendoh on stage, in front of about eighty people. That was definitely abnormal. With a little thinking and analyzing his best friend's personality and the current situation, the brainy gangster best friend of Sakuragi finally knew what was going on.  
  
Damn that red head! Not only was his hair colour weird, his thinking is weirder. What kind of baka is he? No wonder Rukawa calls him do'aho all the time. He really is. Youhei sighed mentally, he needed to talk to Sakuragi before all three boys get hurt. But first he needed to assure that Rukawa was not really going to give up on Sakuragi for he noticed how crumpled Rukawa looked like as he practically ran out of the clubhouse.  
  
K'so! It's raining and that Rukawa... haiz... Youhei quickly grabbed an umbrella from behind the door and went out quickly.  
  
"Rukawa! Hey Rukawa! Wait, wait for me!" Youhei shouted as he ran towards the lone figure that was walking in the rain. Rukawa was looking so forlorn that Youhei felt that he would definitely break into two, literally, if the wind was any stronger. Youhei shielded the tall boy with his umbrella only to have Rukawa staring at him with a weird look.  
  
"Hey, you'd catch a cold if you wanted a romantic stroll in the rain." Youhei Mito! What are you saying? This is no time to joke. Youhei mentally kicked himself.  
  
"...He... I... we have no more chances of getting back now, do we?" Youhei saw that Rukawa's face was dripping with water, not only with rain water but with water that flowed from the wound deep inside his heart.  
  
"Rukawa... let's get out of the rain first. I know of a nice café that we can go for a talk." Youhei placed a firm hand on Rukawa's arm and guided the dazzled boy along with him. Rukawa was now so devastated that Youhei could easily just bring him to the sea and dump him in without him noticing.  
  
Youhei "wheeled" the brunette to a window sit in the cozy small café and ordered mocha for both of them.  
  
"Drink, it'll warm you up." Youhei gestured to the dejected boy opposite him. But Rukawa just sat there with his head hung low, staring on the floor with eyes that were so sad and cold that it was heartbreaking to look at.  
  
"Look, Rukawa, you cannot give up your love with Hanamichi." Youhei started.  
  
"...What can I do now? What can I do when he told me himself that he does not need me because he's got Sendoh? What can I do? What can I do?!" Rukawa suddenly burst out and sobbed into his hands.  
  
"Ru...Rukawa. Listen, I'm Hanamichi's best friend; I know what he's thinking. He's not in love with Sendoh. He still loves you... a lot. I know, I saw it in his eyes." Youhei paused to make sure that Rukawa was listening to him. He was, so Youhei continued.  
  
"That day you left, it was such a great blow for him, he was devastated and completely closed himself up for almost a week. Even I, his best friend from childhood, could not get him to open up. But Sendoh was there the whole time, he was there and he believed in Hanamichi, helping him to walk out from the darkness. Sendoh knew Hanamichi was still wounded so he never confessed for a long time. Until half a year later, when Hanamichi finally brightened up a bit, Sendoh made his move. He confessed but Hanamichi rejected him. Sendoh was a determined guy so he proposed ever possible moment but Hanamichi never agreed. Hanamichi's still too deeply in love with you to accept anyone else into his heart." Youhei paused again but he could not see Rukawa's face for his head of hung low and his tousled hair acted as a mask.  
  
"But you saw him today..." Rukawa spoke for the first time after the outburst.  
  
"He was putting up a show; maybe Sendoh himself does not even know that Hanamichi was using him for his plan."  
  
"Plan?"  
  
"When you said that you could not maintain the relationship, Hanamichi's trust and faith in you crumbled away, he did not want you to enter his already shattered glass heart anymore. You know he may look tough on the outside, but he actually harbours a fragile heart. He could not take it twice. That's why he chose to close you out."  
  
"..."  
  
"What's more is his pride. He's afraid to admit that he needs you. Also, he thinks that he would be in your way if you two reconcile because then you'll be distracted from your training as he'll need you to be with him occasionally in Japan."  
  
"How's it possible?"  
  
"Not possible? He loves you that he would rather have himself suffer than to be in your way. Love makes anything possible. I don't know how to explain. Listen to this song, Hanamichi made this after you left. I think I've got the recording here." Youhei proceeded to pull out a small MP3 player and gave one of the earphones to Rukawa. Youhei hummed along with the song as he watched the expressions flicked across the face of boy in front of him.  
  
"Isn't life strange?  
  
A total mystery.  
  
As we passed each day,  
  
Did you notice me?  
  
And I know, boy,  
  
You've been looking at me.  
  
And I know now  
  
That you and me were meant to be.  
  
What would it take to realize  
  
That in my heart  
  
No matter what they say.  
  
No matter what they say.  
  
When it comes to love,  
  
Two hearts are inseparable.  
  
No matter what they say.  
  
When it comes to love,  
  
Nothing is impossible.  
  
Walking down that road,  
  
It's coming back to me.  
  
Did you feel it inside,  
  
A thousand memories?  
  
[Chorus]  
  
When it comes to you and me,  
  
There's so much more  
  
Than they can see.  
  
And that's how it's meant to be.  
  
[Chorus]"

"Do'aho..." Rukawa murmured as he pulled the earphone out.

"Indeed, he's a do'aho, but only around you. Please, do not think that Hanamichi does not love you. He's only doing what he thinks is best for you in his own way, though I must agree that it's weird." Youhei said with a small smile.

"What must I do now? He's avoiding me." Rukawa sighed.

"I know of a plan but I'll need to talk to Sendoh first before he sinks any deeper."

------------ The Next Day ------------

"Sendoh!"

"Youhei! Hi! How's your day?" Sendoh beamed as he sat across the dark- haired gangster. "What's that you need to talk to me?"

"Sendoh, Hanamichi agreed to be your boyfriend?" Youhei asked in a serious tone.

"Er... yeah, what's wrong with it?" Sendoh turned serious too.

"When did he do that?"

"Two nights ago, quite late at night."

"Two nights? That's when Rukawa spoke to Hanamichi about their relationship."

"Rukawa? I thought he came back to have a break?" Sendoh frowned.

"He came back for Hanamichi but Hanamichi just went off. And then the next day, you're his boyfriend."

"So?"

"Look Sendoh! You're not dumb; can't you see the sad looks Hanamichi was trying to hide? Can't you see the many depressed looks Hanamichi gave Rukawa? Do you really see love in his eyes when he looks at you?"

"... I know. I know he only wants to show to Rukawa that he's over him but I'm sure that I can really make him love me."

"Sendoh... I know this is not fair for you but... let me explain. Hanamichi will love nobody except Rukawa. He's my best friend, and I know that he gave everything to Rukawa. He's doing this not because he wants to prove that he's over Rukawa. Instead he wants Rukawa to concentrate on his training instead of having a relationship with him and get torn between two places. He'd rather he suffer than to be in Rukawa's way to his dream." Youhei said all this in a breath because he did not want to drag the pain for Sendoh.

"I...what do I have to do to get him back with Rukawa?"

"Sendoh?"

"I know the moment Rukawa's left for US, Hanamichi's gonna break up with me for he had never love me more than a good friend. I want Hanamichi to be happy when Rukawa leave this time. Their love's too deep for me to go between them; I guess my pain will go away eventually... but if I don't help them this time... Hana-chan's pain will never go away. I just hope Hana-chan will still let me call him that. Haha..."

"Sendoh... thank you." Youhei gave a tight smile and proceeded to tell Sendoh his plan.

* * *

A/N: ha, finished this chapter! Yeah!! Sorry, all SenHana lovers or Sendoh lovers, sorry to make Sendoh suffer... gomen... anyway, if you hate me for doing that, give me a review! Haha... I'm getting thick-skinned. Oh ya, the song in this chapter is Westlife's "Nothing is Impossible"... I changed the "girl" to "boy"...


	5. Chapter V

A/N: This will be the last chapter... REVIEWS!! Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**Chapter V**  
  
_Normal P.O.V.  
_  
"Hana-chan!" Sendoh smiled his thousand mega-watt smile at his boyfriend.  
  
"Akira-kun." Sakuragi said with a forced smile.  
  
"Come on, come on! There's a funfair going on over there. Quick, let's go. I want to try out all the rides." Sendoh gave big gestures as he acted like a child who had just received a present from Santa Claus. Without waiting for an answer, he dragged Sakuragi with him.  
  
Sakuragi sighed as Sendoh was acting like a big baby, whining to go on every ride even if they looked really scary to him. They had been at the funfair for almost two hours now and Sendoh had just bought candy floss for both of them. Sakuragi nibbled on his candy floss and was nodding to whatever Sendoh was blubbering but he did not hear anything. Then Sendoh's cell phone rang.  
  
"Sumimasen, ne?" Sendoh excused himself but received no answer from Sakuragi, so he answered the phone anyway.  
  
"What? We'll be right over now." Sendoh said loudly and that brought Sakuragi out of his daze.  
  
"What's the matter, Sen... I mean Akira-kun?" Sakuragi asked as Sendoh off his phone in a hurry.  
  
"Quick, we need to get to the hospital."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Rukawa's gotten into a fatal accident last night when he left the clubhouse and the doctor said he might not be able to live through this afternoon."  
  
What? Kaede's going to die? No... no, this cannot be... He can't leave like that... he hasn't got me back... he can't leave me alone... he can't... Sakuragi was totally stunned and was lost in his thoughts. He did not notice that Sendoh had already ushered him into his car and was on their way to the hospital.  
  
--------- At the Hospital ---------  
  
"Which ward is it?" Sakuragi asked.  
  
"11."  
  
Sakuragi rushed to the ward and literally crashed through the door. Sendoh was close behind. Sakuragi panted as he saw the figure on the bed was already covered up with the bed sheet. He shook his head and backed away, mumbling.  
  
"No... this can't be... can't be... he... just..." Sakuragi was on the verge of tears as he watched the lifeless form in front of him.  
  
"Hanaimich, you're a minute too late... Rukawa..." Youhei said as he gave a small shake of his head.  
  
"Don't be too sad, Hana-chan..." Sendoh put an arm around Sakuragi.  
  
"Kaede!" Sakuragi broke free from Sendoh and flung himself on the figure, sobbing really hard. "Kaede! Wake up! You can't leave... can't leave me alone... sob... sob... you baka kitsune, I command you to wake up now." The red head was now pounding the bed as if that would bring Rukawa Kaede back to life.  
  
"Hanamichi... Rukawa's last words are 'I regretted having broke up with Hana- chan last year... and I've hurt such a beautiful soul... I guess now Kami-sama is punishing me for doing that... I just wish that Hana-chan is beside me now...'. That was his last words." Youhei said in his saddest tone.  
  
"Sniff... Kaede... Kaede, I'm here... I'm here, you can wake up now...yes, you have hurt me once, but if you don't wake up now, you really are hurting me! Wake up, you baka kitsune! If you wake up now, I'll do anything for you." Sakuragi was now bellowing at the figure, even though he knew that what ever he said now, Rukawa could not hear it.  
  
"Actually, Rukawa's condition wasn't all that bad when he was admitted. But he said you rejected him and didn't want him anymore, so his heart was not savable and he chose to die." Youhei added.  
  
"What kind of baka is he? Kitsunes always think differently! Baka baka baka!!"  
  
"Hey, Hana-chan... if Rukawa was still alive, I'm only saying if, would you accept him again?" Sendoh now played his part.  
  
"Yes, yes. I'll do anything for him. He's my life, he's all that I need... I love him... Kaede... I love you... please don't leave me..." Sakuragi was now sobbing so hard that he could not speak probably. Then he felt a hand touch his head, he turned around and saw a hand reaching out from underneath the sheet.  
  
"Ahhh! Help!" Sakuragi screamed.  
  
"Haha..." Youhei and Sendoh could not control their laughter any more, burst out loud.  
  
"Huh?" Sakuragi was confused why those two were acting so strangely but he was even more shocked when the dead, or supposedly dead, Rukawa sat up in his bed.  
  
"Do'aho." Rukawa mumbled as he looked lovingly at the bewildered red head.  
  
"What? What's going on? Aa. I know! You three tricked me! How could... ummmph..." he was cut short as Rukawa pressed his lips against his.  
  
"Kae...Kaede?" Sakuragi gasped when they parted.  
  
"I really would have die of heartbreak if you really go out with other people, not to mention that it's Sendoh. Please, I really really love you. Give me another chance and I'll treasure our love." Rukawa gazed into Sakuragi's chocolate brown eyes pleadingly.  
  
"Kaede... I... aishiteru... I can't live without you but what about your scholarship?" Sakuragi was drowning in Rukawa's blue eyes that shone with love.  
  
"Scholarship? I don't need it anymore when I've found my dream... in you." Rukawa chuckled.  
  
"Congratulations to you two." Youhei stifled a laugh.  
  
"Yea, that was so touching and... funny too! Haha... Rukawa, you are a great actor, man. I don't know that you can hold on for so long under the sheet, if it were me, I'll spring up the moment Hana-chan wailed." Sendoh was also patting the two on their backs and wiping his eyes.  
  
"I didn't wail!" Sakuragi turned into chibi mode and was pounding his fist on the bed to emphasize what he was saying.  
  
"Haha..." all three dark haired youth laughed heartedly upon seeing the cute expression. Sakuragi also joined in as he felt happiness surged through his heart. He was whole once again and was just glad that the three people who loved him so much were there with him, together.  
  
"Erm... Sendoh... I'm sorry for... for..." Sakuragi started as he remembered what he did to the spiky hair boy.  
  
"It's okay. I know that you love Rukawa more than your life... I guess as long as you are happy, I'm fine even if you're not with me." Sendoh said with a shrug, though there was a tiny hint of hurt in those words.  
  
"Oh, Sendoh! Sorry and thank you!" Sakuragi gave the boy a big hug to express his apology and his gratitude.  
  
"Hey! You can repay me by calling me Akira. How many times must I say that?" Sendoh put on a sad puppy-eye look.  
  
"Alright, alright! Akira it is." Sakuragi chuckled at Sendoh's look and gave him a light punch on his arm. The whole ward was now filled with happy laughter.  
  
-------- That Night --------  
  
"Minna-san! Tonight I'll open the show by having a light and cheerful song. Hope you guys like it." Sakuragi was beaming, this time his heart and eyes were laughing with his lips too.  
  
Sakuragi gave a little dance at the instrumental parts and started singing, directing his attention the three boys sitting right at the front of the clubhouse.  
  
"Sometimes all it needs is a song to make me feel easy,

Forget the queue.  
  
The weather is humid and the shop assistant is bad.  
  
At a time like this, a rose blooms in my heart.  
  
At a time like this,

The sun shines its ray on me, and the whole city is in love.  
  
Sometimes all it needs is a song to make me want to fall in love,

Forget the uneasiness.  
  
I'll spend a lot of money and be ticked off by my friends.

At a time like this, a rose blooms in my heart.  
  
At a time like this,

The rainbow also appeared, that's your smile and your love.  
  
I can't miss you,

Fate is a very funny thing, I'm not expecting but it just comes.  
  
I can't miss you,

Love always makes people anxious, Oh, how happy and care free.  
  
Just as my mood is turning good,

The dark clouds have to appear, Your past makes you hesitate.  
  
I'm not the love god, so I try try try,

I won't change and you'll know why.

I can't miss you,

Fate is a very funny thing, I'm not expecting but it just came.  
  
I can't miss you,

Love always makes people anxious, Oh, how happy and care free."  
  
"Thank you, thank you. Especially those three guys right in front, thank you for being the most wonderful and important people in my life. I can't miss you because fate has intertwined our life threads together." Sakuragi gave a huge smile at his old best friend, his new best friend and his same old brand new boyfriend.  
  
"Hey, Hana-chan. I want to sing a song if that's possible." Sendoh asked.  
  
"Sure! Everyone, heartthrob of the town, Sendoh Akira, is going to sing a song for us, do you want to hear it?" Sakuragi shouted and cupped his ears, expecting the audience's answer.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Alright! Then here he is!" Sakuragi passed the microphone to Sendoh who whispered the name of the song to the band members.  
  
"Hi everyone, this song is specially for Rukawa Kaede and Sakuragi Hanamichi. Just wishing them only happiness, always."  
  
"Velvet sky is broken,

In the endless vast I waited alone,

Give me luck to hold your hand,  
  
Unless you're not savable.

Know it's you the very first moment,

But Kami-sama was only joking with me.  
  
I could not help it but to love you,

I'll do anything for you,

I feel hurt because you're caught in between.  
  
As long as you're along side with me,

I'll be contented to help you choose him  
  
I handed half of you to him,

I don't know mind losing myself  
  
Never regret that heartbreak'll follow me to death,

I hide half of you in my memory.  
  
Looking at your happiness,

A smile of an angel, I'm willing even if it hurts.  
  
I prayed under the sky alone that

There's a star specially for me.  
  
Transformed my love for you to a guardian star,

I'll ask for nothing more."  
  
Everybody was drowned in the song as they pondered on the lyrics. And Sendoh received a huge applause from the audience, he bowed and went back to his friends.  
  
"Rukawa, I'm serious about the song. I'm only giving you back half of Hana- chan and keeping the other half. If I find out that you're not loving Hana- chan as much as he deserves it, I'll not hesitate to compete with you to take him back."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll never give you a chance to do that. I'll love Hana-chan more than my own life."  
  
"Akira, thank you for being there for me and thank you for your protection." Sakuragi gave Sendoh a hug. Then the four of them sat back and enjoy themselves with the drinks and the songs performed by other singers. Then it was the last song for the night, and Sakuragi, as usual, was the one singing it.  
  
"This song is a song that I like a lot and my boyfriend likes it a lot too. Hope you guys will like it as well."  
  
"Oh oh oh..." Sakuragi sang with his soft and rich voice. He gave a small frown at this point because Rukawa suddenly disappeared. But he continued singing.

"Wandering like a leaf upon the wind,  
  
I have been searching for someone."  
  
"Holding out for a love to shake my soul,  
  
Heaven or nothing." Rukawa stepped onto the stage with a microphone and sang his part. Sakuragi gave a smile the moment his heard Rukawa's first note. The audience cheered.  
  
"Then you walked into my life  
  
In a blaze of light." Sakuragi held hands with Rukawa as Rukawa gave him a red rose.  
  
"I've never wanted someone more,  
  
You are the one I've waited for." Rukawa gave that hand a small squeeze and both of them sang the chorus together.  
  
"Light of my life,  
  
You are the fire in my heart.  
  
When I am lost,  
  
I know I'll feel you burning in the dark.  
  
You're the light of my life,  
  
Every star in the sky  
  
Shines more brightly when you're at my side.  
  
You're the light of my life."  
  
Rukawa: Dreaming, I feel you next to me.  
  
Sakuragi: No, I'm not, I'm not dreaming  
  
'Cause I'm drowning in your kiss,  
  
I die in your arms.  
  
Rukawa: And when I hear you call my name,  
  
Sakuragi: Baby, it's like I'm born again.  
  
Both: [Chorus]  
  
Rukawa: Your love's a lantern in the rain,  
  
Bringing me home time and again.  
  
Burning like an eternal flame.  
  
Sakuragi: Light of my life,  
  
You're the beat of my heart.  
  
When I am lost...  
  
Rukawa: When you're lost I know.  
  
Sakuragi: You'll see me shining  
  
Shining in the dark.  
  
Both: You're the light of my life,  
  
Like the stars in the sky.  
  
Only you can take me through.  
  
You're the only one who makes it right.  
  
Only you set fire to the night.  
  
You're the light of my life.  
  
Sakuragi's and Rukawa's voice intertwined together to form the perfect note as both of them had the most heavenly voice and the audience was affected with the love radiating from them. They received the biggest, loudest and longest applause for that night. Both Youhei and Sendoh was clapping hard and was standing up, witnessing the two rebuilding the bond between them.  
  
That night, both Sakuragi and Rukawa saw the sweetest smile on their boyfriends. Of course they would smile a smile of an angle for they had gone through so much for love. This is a love that would be everlasting, thanks to two good friends and two hearts that have nothing to fear now.

* * *

A/N: Throws confetti Ahahaa! I finally finished this! Yeah! Sorry for ending it in a cheesy way and the OOCness. Gomen... anyway the songs featured here are: 1. I Can't Miss You (Bu Ke Neng Cuo Guo Ni) by Wang LeeHom; 2. Shi Xin Feng (Sorry, I don't know how to translate this) by zhang Shan Wei and 3. Light of My Life by Lara Fabian and Wang LeeHom. Okay, so this is the end. REVIEW!! Arigatou gozaimashite to all those who bother to read this piece of crap. And extra thanks to those who reviewed.


End file.
